facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
UPT Spacecraft Crews
Crews on UPT Spacecraft are known for their extremely small size, at least on combat craft, with many functions that other Nations employ crews for being handled either automatically or by personnel on specialised spacecraft. While it is acknowledged that these small crews bring disadvantages, these are considered acceptable compromises for the significant reduction in the number of biological military personnel, thus enabling the UPT Space Force to carry out risky operations with reduced fear of alienating the electorate from seeing too many bodies back home. Not needing to accomodate large crews also brings certain structural benefits to the spacecraft. Minimum crew The minimum crew for all UPT spacecraft is zero, the spacecraft itself (with its AI mind) being capable of handling all functions. In most case spacecraft are not operated this way however, for even in a craft purely for front-line combat biological crewmembers can fulfill important goals and bring tactical diversity, and there is still a reluctance in the UPT Space Force to have spacecraft operating without biological supervision, even though the current Regent is a spacecraft himself. Monitors however are designed for crewless operation, as their construction and intended role often leads to their taking the heaviest losses in battle; spacecraft, unlike biologicals, benefit from mental backups allowing physical destruction to not result in death. Conventional crew of a large combat craft A single crew comprises 7 or 8 biological personnel. With the spacecraft itself normally handling the details, their roles tend to be somewhat hands off, determining the direction of actions rather than directly "pulling the trigger". The pilot is responsible for picking the course of the spacecraft, both in terms of its destination and of the speeds and flight patterns it will follow to get there. The pilot is also the NCO in charge of the rest of the crew. The observer is responsible for remaining aware of the wider surroundings of the spacecraft, and for identifying opportunities and threats as they arise for action on by other crewmembers. The operator, formerly known as the comms operator, is responsible for maintaining communication with other spacecraft. They will handle routine messages themselves, but it is not uncommon for others to handle the actual speaking on certain matters. The gunner is responsible for selecting targets to engage in an offensive manner, and the weapons used and duration of fire for such. Normally this will employ the spacecraft's offensive weaponry, but the offensive gunner can call upon weaponry intended for defensive purposes if necessary. The defender is responsible for keeping the spacecraft as intact as practical when faced with incoming fire, using shielding, point-defense weaponry, evasive motions, and in some cases calling upon the more powerful offensive weaponry. The gadgeteer is responsible for using the spacecraft's gadgetry to best effect. "Gadgetry" is an umbrella term for a variety of devices intended to gain an advantage in combat without directly damaging the enemy or protecting oneself, and includes such things as Tractor Beams, jamming devices, and FTL interdictors. The medic is responsible for the physical and mental well-being of the rest of the crew. Besides actual medical treatment, they are also expected to keep morale up and usually recommend entertainment for the crew during off-duty periods. It is also quite common for the medic to act as a chef. The main gunner is only present on battleships and supercruisers. They have sole authority in the firing of the BMG++s or BMG2s on those craft, due to the much greater yield of these weapons creating greater responsibility. A craft has four crews, to provide for a 6 hours on, 18 hours off shift pattern. Each crew has its own flight deck, placed far from the others in the spacecraft to provide redundancy against damage. The spacecraft and its crews will be under the overall command of an officer, excepting in those cases where the spacecraft itself holds an officer position. Therefore, the crewing of the spacecraft will be 28 to 33 mon. Higher-ranking officers may also be on board, but are not counted as part of the spacecraft's crewing. Category:UPT